dreamyfandomcom-20200214-history
CANWILD
__NOEDITSECTION__ Custom Alarm Noise Wake Initiated Lucid Dream (CANWILD, but also known as CrazyInSane's WILD Tutorial) is a lucid dream induction technique. It is a sub-type of the Wake Initiated Lucid Dream method, and is closely related to the Dream Exit Induced Lucid Dream method. It involves the use of a custom alarm system setup that doesn't require the user to shut it off. It was originally posted on Dream Views by a poster with the username CrazyInSane. CANWILD, if practiced effectively, tricks your body into thinking that your conscious mind has not awoken, so that the body is easily able to re-enter sleep paralysis and the dream state without much delay. Here is an example of a CANWILD attempt: #Using your smartphone, laptop, tablet, or other device, download the "Alarm Xtreme Free" app or any similar alarm app with the necessary settings available. These settings must allow an alarm to sound off, then stop sounding automatically without the user's interference. Basically it is replicating a random noise that might wake you up mentally, but not physically. #Set your custom alarm for about 5 hours after going to sleep, or just before usual wake up time. Ideally when in a REM-heavy period. #When the custom alarm sounds, you must train yourself to hear and acknowledge the sound in your mind, but try to avoid moving the body whatsoever. It may take some practice, but your body will already be in sleep paralysis anyway and as long as you do not "jolt" awake too much, you should be fine. Ideally, use an alarm noise that is not too jarring as to cause the jolting awake of your body. #When the previous steps are all followed properly, it should be effortless to move from the waking conscious state into the lucid conscious dream world state. Your body will already feel like a brick, and should remain in sleep paralysis so you will not run into all the difficulties that the "relaxation phase" of WILD and WBTB usually entails. #Ideally, using the custom settings of the alarm (all available with the "Alarm Xtreme Free" app), you can have the alarm repeat itself every 10, 15, or 20 minutes, or at whatever interval you wish. This means you can effortlessly and repetitively reattempt the technique throughout the REM period if you wish. (Note: 10 minute intervals may be too short of a time, as it may interrupt your lucid dream prematurely if you are successful in having one). Benefits over other WILD methods: * No WBTB, meaning no disruptive waking up in the middle of the night. The main reason people avoid WILDing (or lucid dreaming in general) is because it disrupts their sleep pattern and requires too much effort. The CANWILD method avoids these nuisances altogether, allowing you to wake up almost right on schedule as you normally would. * Takes advantage of the REM-heavy pre-wake morning period. Your REM cycles are at their longest near morning, thus increasing dream vividness and likelihood. * Repeatable each and every night, because you’re not losing any sleep, wasting any time, nor doing anything that requires special pre-planned activity. CANWILD allows for easy application of trial-and-error on a nightly basis without disruption. * Increased likelihood that you will remember your WILDs more vividly long-term, because you will be waking up permanently for the day shortly after you experience them. This is opposed to WBTB WILDs, where you would likely be going back to sleep for several more hours after your WILD, meaning you may forget the dream when you wake up later in the morning. Doing WILDs during a daytime nap has the same benefit. * Allows you to skip the infamous and difficult “relaxation phase” of WILDing, and gets you right to the important part: the wake/sleep transition. The relaxation phase is often cited as the biggest obstacle to successful WILDing, with things as simple as throat swallowing impeding progress. Benefits over the similar DEILD method: * The CANWILD method, unlike with DEILD, is reliable in that it will do what it needs to do every time you attempt. DEILD’s exiting from a dream consciously is unreliable; it might happen, it might not. CANWILD’s alarm ensures that you will wake up when you need to, and that you will become consciously aware. * DEILD can have bad timing. Let’s say you awaken from a dream 2 minutes before your normal alarm is ready to ring in the morning. If you get into a LD successfully, your alarm will wake you from it. With CANWILD, the only alarm that will be going off is the one involved in the technique itself. * CANWILD is better than DEILD for people who more interested in achieving effortless and on-demand WILDs. With the DEILD method, you must work on DILD-related dream recall, reality checks, and other pre-sleep methods to increase the likelihood that you will consciously exit a dream. With CANWILD, the alarm does all the work; you don’t need to do any advanced preparation. References *CrazyInSane's post on the technique may be found here. Category:Techniques